


Abyssinia Carrow

by Cosmiccheezit, ireneisabadname



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dark Character, Developing Friendships, Future Relationships, Golden trio bashing, Hogwarts First Year, Manipulative Characters, Mentally unstable character, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Really Slow Updates, Sorry We're Bad At Writing, Young Death Eaters, emotionally repressed character, not really anymore, started out as a joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmiccheezit/pseuds/Cosmiccheezit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireneisabadname/pseuds/ireneisabadname
Summary: Twelve years ago Voldemort sent off two of his most dedicated death eaters on a mission to travel across the world and kill off muggle borns. Though the rest of the death eaters thought Voldemort was gone forever, the Carrows stayed loyal. They had A child that they hid away from the rest of the Wizarding World.please don't read this ya'llThe title and summary are guaranteed to change.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass & Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Pansy Parkinson & Original Female Character(s)





	Abyssinia Carrow

Abyssinia Carrow was eating breakfast with her parents. In silence, as they've been doing for almost a month now. They haven't told her why Ireland, of all places, was chosen for their ‘vacation’. All that Abyssinia was doing for the past month was avoiding her parents, with Attila on her heels. Right now that same snow white cat was rubbing against her legs, begging for the eggs off her plate.  
Breaking the silence, Abyssinia drops her fork on her ceramic plate, emitting a loud sound that made her parents look up. “I was thinking of going to the gardens today. If you'd like to join me, that would be ok.” She paused, waiting for her parents' answer. Her father sets his book down, the one he’s been reading for a few days now.  
Their old house elf, Creaky, hobbled through the doorway with the mail, on her knobby, skinny, wart covered legs. Abyssinia's father whipped his head around, clearly infuriated. “Creaky!,” He shouted. Abyssinia smirked, anticipating what was going to happen next. Finally some excitement. It had been a boring month for her. “I told you to never interrupt our meals.” Creaky uses the stack of envelopes in her bony hand to hit herself on the head. “Creaky apologizes for disobeying Masters orders!” She spoke in her usual rough and scratchy voice. One that she had developed over her many years of serving.  
Abyssinia's mother had interrupted before anything could go further. “It appears she has brought in the mail, Dearest.” Her mother's melodic voice was a nice change from that of Creaky’s repeated self punishment. Her father stood up on his long legs, and strode over to where the old elf was stooped, roughly grabbing the envelopes from her shaking hands. He looks through the mail, stopping on one particular letter. His dark brown eyes lit up, and he returned back to their table, seemingly forgetting about what had just happened.  
“A very interesting letter came today,” he handed Abyssinia the letter, “It’s from the very prestigious wizarding school, Hogwarts.” Her father went silent, waiting for her to say something. Her mother was smiling. She looked down at the letter in her hands, It was almost a cream color, with hints of tan, and shimmering green ink. In swirling letters, it read,

Ms. A. Carrow,  
Adare Manor,  
Adare, Co. Limerick  
Ireland 

Hogwarts? Why was she not going to a more esteemed wizarding school? She asked her parents just that. Her mother answered, “The Dark Lord attended Hogwarts as well. So we wanted to honor him, by sending you there too.” She clasped her hands in a delighted manner.  
Abyssinia understood wanting to honor him. But why did she have to go to a school full of mudbloods? She didn't ask. She picked up her unused butter knife to break the intricately stamped red wax seal. She carefully pulled out a piece of parchment, to find an acceptance letter, and a long list of school supplies.  
“I remember my days at Hogwarts. It’s where I met your father,” She smiled at her daughter, and stood up from the table to approach her husband. She stood beside him resting her hand on his shoulder. She let out a soft laugh as he pulled her down to his lap. Abyssinia tried to hide her disgust, she could never imagine someone doing that to her. “It was 1974 when your father finally found the courage to ask me on a date. I used to cheer at all his Quidditch games; he was the best Beater I've ever seen.” They were smiling at each other. The final straw for her was when they kissed. She got up and left, her parents not even noticing.

Two months later, on September 1, they arrived at Kings Cross Station. Her father was carrying her trunk, and Attila was trailing right behind her. The family was getting odd stares from the various muggles milling about. Her mother was leading their little procession and talking in a low voice to Abyssinia about the pure blood families. “After the Dark Lord disappeared, many of the pure blood Death Eaters denounced him. They claimed he used the Imperius curse to get them to do his bidding but that simply isn’t true. The wizarding world believed he was dead but your father and I know he’s still out there regaining his strength.” Her mother had gone on about this many times before. “Mother you’ve told me all this many times.” she replied, rolling her peculiar eyes. “I know, I know, but there's something I’ve yet to tell you. The other wizarding families believe we’re dead as well. On top of that they don’t even know we had a child.”  
By this point in the conversation they had stopped in front of the wall between platforms 9 and 10. “I figured they didn’t know I existed,” Abyssinia mused, “They’ll be in for quite a shock when they realize who we are.” She leaned down to scoop Attila up into her arms. She kissed his little forehead and turned to her parents asking if they were ready to walk onto platform 9 ¾.  
Once on the platform, Abyssinia looked around at all the commotion. There was the train of course, in all it’s scarlet red glory. Children ran everywhere, clutching onto pets and their parents arms. The few pure blood families that were present had noticed the Carrow family step out.  
Abyssinia locked eyes with a small boy, who looked about the same age as her, with light blond hair and grey eyes that pierced her soul from across the distance. He held himself with a quiet dignity that assured her he was a pure blood. He was staring right back at her with an intensity but she didn’t shy away from his gaze. She concluded he must be a Malfoy, he was standing with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy after all. Abyssinia had seen pictures of them and other pure blood families from before the Dark Lord’s disappearance.  
She finally tore her eyes from the Malfoy boys stare and walked to the train, ignoring the whispers that were now coming from all around her.  
When they had stopped in front of the train, her mother put her pale hand on her shoulder, turning Abyssinia around to face her. She had a serious look on her face. “Do not let those mudbloods make you feel inferior. Remember, you are a pureblood witch. You will always be above them.” Her mother leaned down to delicately place a kiss on both of her cheeks.  
Abyssinia looked to her father, wondering if he would finally speak to her. With two long strides he was in front of her, and placed her trunk at her feet. With a stiff pat to her shoulder, he and her mother left her standing by the train.  
One foot on the train, she looked around at the other families hugging and crying. Quite dramatic she thought.  
Finally aboard, she refused to let Attila walk beside her, not wanting him to be stepped on by some idiot. So she was now walking with a heavy cat in her arm, and an even heavier trunk in her hand. It was almost impossible to walk as gracefully as she normally did, but tried her hardest and hoped to not look like a fool. Most of the compartments were full of students already. Walking further up the train, she stopped at one that was fairly empty, with just two girls.  
After sliding the compartment door open, the smaller of the two stood with her arms crossed. “Who do you think you are exactly?” She spat out. Resisting the urge to slap the nasty tone out of her, Abyssinia sat her trunk on the floor. Settled down across from the other girl, with Attila in her lap, “Abyssinia Carrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I took us 5 months to write this one chapter. We're in college and high school but we don't do shit so maybe we'll update faster that we expect.  
> We know the title and summary are really bad. Everything is a WIP. If y'all have any ideas for the title or criticisms, they are welcomed.


End file.
